:: Just For You ::
by Arisa Hanazono Chan
Summary: Di hari itu, aku di perkenalkan oleh Ayah kepada seorang lelaki, dan di hari itu juga, hari-hariku berubah


**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin and Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Claimer : This fanfic made by Jinandya Mentari Nurrachelia :D**

**Rating : T (Teen)**

**Pairing : Karin Hanazono x Kazune Kujyou**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, and Soul mate.**

**Chara : Karin Hanazono, Kazune Kujyou , Michiru Nishikiori, Kazuto , Jin Kuga, and Himeka.**

_✿::* Just For You *::✿ Chapter 1_

_Karin POV_

Namaku Karin Hanazono, bersekolah di Seiei Gakuen. Aku bukanlah murid pintar di sana, atau pun yang tercantik di Sekolah. Tapi aku cukup di segani oleh murid-murid atau orang-orang, kenapa? Mungkin karena Ayahku itu adalah orang yang hebat dalam bidang kedokteran. Dia selalu menyelamatkan orang-orang penting, bahkan dia pun akrab dengan Presiden Jepang karena kehebatannya itu. Oh, ya, satu lagi. Dia pernah menyelamatkan seorang lelaki yang sekarang menjadi sahabatku, yaitu Michiru Nishikiori. Ke mana pun aku pergi, pasti Michi selalu ada di sampingku. Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong nama Ayahku itu Kazuto lho.

Oh, ya, kalian tahu tidak? Kalau besok itu aku akan Ulang Tahun, berarti besok aku akan berumur 15 tahun. Besok aku sudah mulai dewasa. Apa yang akan ayah berikan padaku? Aku pun tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti aku sangat menanti-nantikannya.

"Karin! Bangun!" Teriak sahabatku, tak lain adalah Michiru Nishikiori. Ya, sebenarnya dia tinggal seatap denganku. Apa kalian kira dia tidak tinggal bersamaku?

"Uh, masih pagi! Dingin tahu!" jawabku yang masih saja berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Sebenarnya aku agak malas untuk bangun, mungkin karena kemarin malam aku bergadang.

"Hei, apa kau tidak ingat? Hari ini kamu ulang tahun tahu!" sahut Michi sembari duduk di tempat tidurku. Haaah, untunglah dia mengingatkanku.

"Eh? Yang benar?" tanyaku yang masih saja tidak percaya.

"Iya, _beneran!_" jawab Michi dengan gaya gaulnya.

"Uwaa, be, berarti, sekarang aku berumur 15 tahun donk?" teriakku yang memeluk Michi secara spontan.

"_Yoi_, _makanya_ cepat kamu bangun! _Emangnya _kamu mau ke pesta pakai piyama?" tanya Michi yang membuatku malu. Dengan cepat aku pun turun dari tempat tidur, dan mengarah ke kamar mandi.

Selesai dari kamar mandi, dan dandan habis-habisan, (?) aku pun langsung menagarah ke Ruang Tamu, di sanalah tempat yang di jadikan Pesta Ulang Tahunku. Apa hadiah dari Michi? Apa hadiah dari Ayah? Aku benar-benar penasaran!

"Ayah! Michi!" teriakku yang cepat-cepat turun dari tangga.

"Uwwaa, Karin!" ucap Michi yang sepertinya terpesona oleh gaunku yang indah.

"Otanjoubi omedeto Karin!" teriak Ayah yang langsung memelukku. Aku pun membalas pelukannya.

"Arigatou," kataku yang masih memeluk Ayah dengan erat. Setelah berpelukan dengan Ayah, aku pun menghampiri Michi. Hm, dia akan bilang apa ya ke aku? Apa sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya?

"Karin, otanjoubi omedeto." ucap Michi sembari membelai rambutku. Seakan dia sayang kepadaku bagai Kakak sayang kepada adiknya. Um? Ternyata sama saja seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, ckckck.

"Ehehe, arigatou Michi!" seruku sembari memberikan senyuman termanis untuk Michi. Setelah aku senyum, dia pun senyum kembali untukku. Uwaa, kereen!

"Oh, ya. Ayah, Michi, mana hadiah Ulang Tahunku?" tanyaku sembari memperhatikan sekeliling Ruang Tamu.

"Hahaha, kau begitu penasaran ya?" tanya Ayah yang sedang tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

"Ya, begitulah." jawabku yang hanya bisa tersipu malu.

"Hahaha, Karin, Karin. Paman, dari aku dulu ya? Please," rengek Michi kepada Ayah. Yup, Michi memanggil Ayahku dengan sebutan Paman. Mungkin bagi Michi Ayah seperti Paman.

"Baiklah." jawab Ayah dengan senyumannya. Mungkin bagi Ibu-ibu Rumah Tangga, senyuman Ayahku itu seperti Pangeran lho!

"Hehehe, arigatou Paman! Nah, Karin, ini hadiahku!" sahut Michi sembari memberikan Kotak kecil yang biasa untuk tempat cincin.

"Wow, apakah dalamnya cincin?" tanyaku sembari melihat kotak kecil itu.

"Buka saja." jawab Michi yang hanya bisa menahan tawa. Uhk, aku penasaran, apa sih di dalamnya? Ketika aku buka, barulah aku tahu, kalau di dalamnya ada sepasang cincin. Eh? Bukankah harusnya hanya satu? Kalau ada dua, satunya lagi untuk siapa?

"Michi, kenapa ada dua?" tanyaku yang memandang Michi dengan muka heran.

"Nanti juga kau tahu." kata Michi yang kembali mengelus kepalaku. Uh, mulai deh penyakit penasaranku kambuh lagi.

"Um, Ayah, mana hadiahku?" tanyaku lagi. Aku memang sangat penasaran dengan hadiah Ayah. Pasti menarik!

"Hahaha, Ayah panggil dulu ya,"

"Panggil?"

"Kujyou silahkan masuk." panggil Ayah kepada seseorang yang dari tadi di balik pintu. Siapa dia? Kenapa ada di sini? Setelah dia masuk, aku agak terpesona dengan ketampanannya. Bola matanya bewarna biru safir. Rambutnya pirang. Tapi, siapa dia?

"Ayah, dia siapa?" bisikku kepada Ayah.

"Hahaha, baiklah, Ayah akan perkenalkan dia kepadamu." sahut Ayah sembari menarik lelaki itu agar berada tepat di depanku.

"Karin, perkenalkan, dia Kazune Kujyou. Sahabat barumu sekaligus Tunanganmu!" seru Ayah. Mendengar itu aku hanya bisa membatu. Tu, tunangan? Ayah memberikanku tunangan?

"Bagus kan hadiah Ayah? Ayah menyelematkannya ketika dia koma. Saat dia sadar, Kujyou pun berkata padaku, _'Profesor, arigatou. Apa yang dapat saya balas kepada Profesor yang sudah menyelamatkan jiwa saya?' _mendengar itu, secara spontan Ayah ingat kepadamu. Dan di saat itu juga Ayah memperkenalkanmu kepada dia. Berarti memang takdir kan?" sahut Ayah dengan panjang lebar. Uh, a, apa-apaan sih? Terus kenapa Ayah juga hanya tersenyum bahagia? Apa tak tau apa yang sedang kurasakan?

"Hei, Karin? Kok diam saja? Tidak senang?" tanya Ayah sembari mengelus kepalaku.

_**Bruk! **_Tanpa sadar aku pun pingsan. Pingsan? Mungkin karena saking kagetnya mendapat tunangan, tanpa sadar aku pun pingsan. Sepertinya orang-orang di sekitarku pada kaget karena aku pingsan. Tapi, orang yang bernama Kazune Kujyou itu sudah merubah hidupku yang semula tentram jadi kacau!

"Hei, Karin." sahut lelaki sembari menghampiriku.

"Um, kamu siapa?" tanyaku yang sepertinya pernah melihat wajahnya.

"Aku tunanganmu~!" seru lelaki itu yang tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah menjadi pria jelek.

"Eh? Tidaaaaaak~!" teriakku yang seakan berada di neraka.

"Kriiiiiing~!"

'Tidaaak~! Aku mimpi buruk~!' pikirku dengan memasang raut wajah aneh.

"Hah, hah, hah."

Ya, Tuhan. Kenapa aku bermimpi seperti itu? Apa itu takdir? Tidak! Aku tidak mau punya Tunangan. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang tidur di sebelahku?

Kuberanikan diri untuk mengetahui siapa yang tidur denganku, mungkin, dia Michi? Kalau Michi sih tak apa-apa, tapi, siapakah dia? Setelah kubuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, barulah aku sadar, bahwa yang tidur di sebelahku adalah.. Kazune Kujyou atau dapat di sebut sebagai tunanganku.

"Ti, ti, tidaaaaaak~!" teriakku yang mengakibatkan seluruh penghuni rumah bangun. Selesai aku teriak barulah aku memegang kerahnya dan bertanya banyak kepadanya. "Kenapa kamu tidur denganku? Apa kau tunanganku? Ah, tidak mungkin! Dasar maniak!" itulah beberapa pertanyaan yang kutanyakan padanya, mungkin itu hanya seberapa, tapi jika kalian tahu apa yang kutanyakan, pasti kalian akan kaget. Tiiba-tiba saja Ayah dan Michi masuk ke kamarku, keringat bercucuran dari tubuh mereka. Mungkin mereka lari sekencang mungkin karena aku berteriak.

"Ka, Karin, ka, kamu kenapa sih? Teriak-teriak seperti orang gila saja?" ucap Michi yang masih mengatur napasnya.

"A, anu, Michi, ada lelaki mesum yang tidur denganku!" seruku sembari menunjuk lelaki yang bernama Kazune Kujyou. Lelaki itu hanya duduk diam saja di atas tempat tidur, mungkin dia takut denganku?

"Haah? Karin, dia itu tunanganmu!" seru Ayah dan Michi dengan kompaknya.

"Ja, jadi ini nyata?" tanyaku sembari memasang raut wajah yang aneh. Ayah dan Michi hanya bisa menganguk saja.

"Tidaaaaaak~!"

Oh, Tuhan, apa ini nyata? Yang benar saja? Apa bisa kujalani kehidupanku dengan baik? Kazune Kujyou, kau sudah merubah hidupku!

Bersambung..


End file.
